


Be glad for the dumb ones

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure, Leverage, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tygermama sent a prompt of: "jolly, morose, sanguine; ’ Ugarte: You despise me, don’t you? Rick: If I gave you any thought I probably would. ‘; Douglas Richardson, Sterling, Mycroft Holmes





	Be glad for the dumb ones

Being the only sober man in the company of two drunks wasn’t new to Douglas Richardson. But being in the company of two men whose wits weren’t even dulled by the Scotch was something entirely new. 

Both men – one tall and reed-thin with a pinched expression, who declined to give his name, and an umbrella he refused to surrender and the other short and compactly built and resembling a badger  – had finished off one bottle and were starting on the second one.

“So he then says to me,” the badger who introduced himself as Sterling slurred, “‘You despise me don’t you?’ and I couldn’t resist replying 'If I gave you any thought, I would.’”

The skinny bloke smiled thinly. “Your antagonist sounds a bit like my little brother,” he said sanguinely. “Always thinking they’re more clever.”

“It’s not fair,” Sterling said. “He’s smart, but honestly, he’s got help.”

“It’s always troublesome when they have help,” the thin man replied. “My little brother is armed with his pathologist and his flatmate. They’re most vexing.”

“Aren’t they?” Sterling sighed. “This guy’s got a hacker, a thug, the greatest thief and a grifter on his side. Makes things a little tougher for me.”

“Ah, but you’d like the challenge wouldn’t you?”

A morose cloud washed over Sterling. “But it’d be nice to have a clean win,” he muttered. “Where I had them.”

“A win’s a win,” Douglas remarked. “But listening to you two made me realize something?”

The two men glanced over at him. “What?” they both asked.

Douglas smiled a jolly smile. It resembled a shark’s grin. “That I’m very thankful that my antagonists aren’t as bright as yours.”


End file.
